simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Episódios
Este artigo contém uma lista das Temporadas e Episódios do seriado Os Simpsons. Para obter uma lista em ordem alfabética e não dividida em Temporadas, visite a Categoria:Episódios. Veja também: Tirinhas do Tracey Ullman Show, Episódios não produzidos ou Episódios banidos Escolha a temporada: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 Temporadas |- |'4' |'''-''' |22 |1992 – 1993 |'9F'xx |15 de junho de 2004 |2 de agosto de 2004 |25 de agosto de 2004 |- |'5' |'''-''' |22 |1993 – 1994 |'1F'xx |21 de dezembro de 2004 |21 de março de 2005 |23 de março de 2005 |- |'6' |'''-''' |25 |1994 – 1995 |'2F'xx |16 de agosto de 2005 |17 de outubro de 2005 |28 de setembro de 2005 |- |'7' |'''-''' |25 |1995 – 1996 |'3F'xx |13 de dezembro de 2005 |30 de janeiro de 2006 |29 de março de 2006 |- |'8' |'''-''' |25 |1996 – 1997 |'4F'xx |15 de agosto de 2006 |2 de outubro de 2006 |27 de setembro de 2006 |- |'9' |'''-''' |25 |1997 – 1998 |'5F'xx |19 de dezembro de 2006 |29 de janeiro de 2007 |21 de março de 2007 |- |'10' |'''-''' |23 |1998 – 1999 |'AABF'xx |7 de agosto de 2007 |10 de setembro de 2007 |26 de setembro de 2007 |- |'11' |'''-''' |22 |1999 – 2000 |'BABF'xx |7 de outubro de 2008 |6 de outubro de 2008 |19 de novembro de 2008 |- |'12' |'''-''' |21 |2000 – 2001 |'CABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |- |'13' |'''-''' |22 |2001 – 2002 |'DABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |- |'14' |'''-''' |22 |2002 – 2003 |'EABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |- |'15' |'''-''' |22 |2003 – 2004 |'FABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |- |'16' |'''-''' |21 |2004 – 2005 |'GABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |- |'17' |'''-''' |22 |2005 – 2006 |'HABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |- |'18' |'''-''' |22 |2006 – 2007 |'JABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |- |'19' |'''-''' | 20 |2007 – 2008 |'KABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |- |'20' |'''-''' |?? |2008 – 2009 |'LABF'xx |????? |????? |????? |} Temporada 1 (episódios 1-13) #O prêmio de Natal #Bart, o gênio #A odisséia de Homer #Problemas em casa #Bart, o general #A Lisa tristonha #Chamando os Simpsons #Conversa fiada #Uma vida turbulenta #A noite de folga de Homer #Os Crepes da Ira #Krusty se machuca #Numa noite encantada Temporada 2 (episódios 14-35) #A prova final #Simpson e Dalila #A casa da árvore dos horrores #Peixe de três olhos #Homer dançarino #Momento da verdade #Bart contra a Ação de Graças #Bart, o destemido #Comichão, Coçadinha e Marge #Bart é atropelado #Todo mundo morre um dia #Nós somos jovens, jovens #Homer contra Lisa e o 8º Mandamento #O amor é belo #Irmão, onde estarás? #Cachorro reprovado #Dinheiro de velho #Capricha no retrato #O professor substituto #Guerra conjugal #Três homens e um gibi #Dívida de sangue Temporada 3 (episódios 36-59) #Papai muito louco #A verdade sempre triunfa #Quando Flanders falha #Bart, o assassino #Definindo Homer #Tal pai, tal palhaço #A casa da árvore dos horrores II #Um cavalo para Lisa #Sábados de trovão #Moe flamejante #Burns compra e vende #Como casei com Marge #Bart radialista #Lisa palpiteira #Bancando a babá - EPISÓDIO 50 #Bart, o amante #Homer batedor #Vocações diferentes #Cão de morte #Coronel Homer #O viúvo negro #Show de Otto #Os amigos de Bart se Apaixonam #Me dá um dinheiro aí Temporada 4 (episódios 60-81) #Acampamento Krusty #Um bonde chamado Marge #Homer, o herege #Lisa, a rainha da beleza #A casa da árvore dos horrores III #Comichão e Coçadinha, o Filme #Marge arranja um emprego #Um novo vizinho #Homer escavadeira, um homem da neve #A primeira palavra de Lisa #As três safenas de Homer #Marge contra o monotrilho #A escolha de Selma #Irmão de ocasião #Lisa, meu amor #Vai uma loura geladinha #Última saída para Springfield #Aonde chegamos: mais um show de imagens dos Simpsons #A barreira #O Grande Dia #Marge vai para a cadeia #Krusty sai do ar Temporada 5 (episódios 82-103) #O quarteto de Homer #A ameaça #Homer vai ao colégio #O ursinho #A casa da árvore dos horrores IV #As escapadas de Marge #A criança enrustida de Bart #Os escoteiros da vizinhança #A última tentação de Homer #Como aprendi a gostar do jogo Springfield #Homer, o vigilante #Bart fica famoso #Homer e Apu #Lisa e a boneca falante #Homer astronauta #De olho em Springfield #Bart ganha um elefante #O herdeiro do Sr. Burns #A canção do doce e perigoso Skinner - EPISÓDIO 100 #O menino que sabia demais #O amante de Lady Bouvier #Os segredos de um casamento bem sucedido Temporada 6 (episódios 104-128) #Um Bart na escuridão #Rival de Lisa #Mais um show dos Simpsons #O mundo de Comichão e Coçadinha #As trapaças eleitorais de Bob #A casa da árvore dos horrores V #A Namoradinha de Bart #Lisa no hóquei #Tarado Homer #Vovô e a disfunção sexual #Medo de voar #Homer, o grande #E com Maggie já são três #O cometa Bart #Homie, o palhaço #Bart vs. Austrália #Homer contra as cunhadas #Nasce um Burns #O casamento de Lisa #Vinte e cinco cachorrinhos #A associação de pais e mestres de banda #A volta de Springfield #Operação Springfield #O limoeiro de tróia #Quem matou o Senhor Burns? (1ª Parte) Temporada 7 (episódios 129-153) #Quem matou o Senhor Burns? (2ª Parte) #O homem radioativo #Lar doce diccly-lar #Bart vende sua alma #Lisa, a vegetariana #A casa da árvore dos horrores VI #Homer tamanho família #Vovó Simpson #O último crime de Bob #138º Episódio espetacular de Os Simpsons #Marge, não se orgulhe #O time de Homer #Dois maus vizinhos #Cenas da luta de classes em Springfield #Bart, o delator #Lisa, a iconoclasta #O substituto #O dia em que a violência morreu #Um peixe chamado Selma #Bart pega a estrada #22 Curtas sobre Springfield #Vovô Simpson e seu neto em "A Maldição dos Infernais Peixes Voadores" - EPISÓDIO 150 #Muito Apu por quase nada #Homer, o rei do festival #Verão quente Temporada 8 (episódios 154-178) #A casa da árvore dos horrores VII #Só se muda 2 vezes #Homer, saco de pancadas #O filho do Sr. Burns #Bart trabalha à noite #Milhouse dividido #A grande paixão de Lisa #Furacão Neddy #A misteriosa viagem de Homer #Arquivo S #O mundo dos negócios de Marge #A montanha da loucura #Simpsons, supercalifragilespiralidoso #Homer na TV #Humofobia #Um irmão fora de série #Minha irmã, minha babá #Homer contra a Lei Seca #Segredo confidencial #Motim canino #Lisa e o velhote #Em Marge confiamos #O inimigo de Homer #O grande show dos Simpsons #A guerra secreta de Lisa Simpson Temporada 9 (episódios 179-203) #A cidade de Nova York Vs. Homer Simpson #O diretor e o soldado #O saxofone de Lisa #A casa da árvore dos horrores VIII #A família cartucho #O craque é Bart #O casamento de Apu #Lisa, a cética #Propriedade indesejada #Milagre de Natal #Cantando e dançando #Bart no circo #Uma jóia de seita #O ônibus #A última tentação de Krusty #Indenização desastrada #Lisa, uma Simpson #Um novo amigo #Na onda do mar #Um negócio de trilhões #Programa para criança #Empate de titãs - EPISÓDIO 200 #O rei da montanha #Lisa se perdeu #Marge, posso botar para quebrar? Temporada 10 (episódios 204-226) #A banha do baile #O mágico de Springfield #Bart uma mãe #A casa da árvore dos horrores IX #Quando nasce uma fofoca #Jogado ao vento #Lisa tira um "A" #Homer Simpson com problema de rim #Homer, o guarda-costa #Viva Ned Flanders #Um bom Bart não deixa se dobrar #Um domingo terrível #Homer é o máximo #Estou com o cupido #Marge, o terror das ruas #Dêem um lugar para Lisa #Homer caminhoneiro #Histórias bíblicas dos Simpsons #Mamãe e a arte de papai #O velho e o mau estudante #Não pode comprar meu amor #Eles salvaram a inteligência de Lisa #Trinta minutos sobre Tókio Temporada 11 (episódios 227-248) #Além da mancada do trovão #O irmãozinho drogado #Adivinhe quem vem para criticar #A casa da árvore dos horrores X #Homer o fazendeiro #Um amor de pai #Os oitos desvalidos #Leve minha mulher, nojento! #A grande vigarice #A pequena grande mãe #Fé de Menos #Bilionário por um dia #Saddlesore Galactica #Sozinho outra vez #Missionário impossível #Pigmaleão #Bart no futuro #Dias de vinho e rosas #O assassinato do jacaré #O último sapateado em Springfield #Marge está louca #Por trás das risadas Temporada 12 (episódios 249-269) #No Dia das Bruxas XI #Um conto de duas Springfields - EPISÓDIO 250 #Drusty e papai #Lisa, defensora das árvores #O preço da dignidade #O computador Alcagüete #Os grandes Golpistas #Revolta na Neve #É o Homer! #Mamãe coruja #O pior episódio de todos #Tênis, a grande ameaça #O dia da vingança #Novos garotos na área #Homer faz greve de fome #Adeusinho boboca #O safári #Trilogia do erro #Eu vou à Rezalândia #Filhos de um idiota #Contos da Carochinha Temporada 13 (episódios 270-291) #No Dia das Bruxas XII #Todo Pai tem uma juíza que é uma fera #Homer, o Moe #O Sr. Burns está amando #O mistério da Pedreira Assombrada #Uma questão de Fé #Briga em Família #Marge Agridoce #De boca bem fechada #Uma proposta não muito decente #O Bart quer por que quer #O último pistoleiro do Oeste #O velho e a chave #Histórias de Domínio Público #Feitiço de Lisa - NO BRASIL #Fim de Semana em Burnsie #A Homenagem #O ataque do Papai Furioso #Pulando a cerca #A pequena garota no Big Ten #A culpa é do Homer #Tudo em nome da Lei Temporada 14 (episódios 292-313) #No Dia das Bruxas XIII #Como passei minhas férias no Rock #Bart vs. Lisa vs. 3ª Série #Grande Marge #Sem Teto #O Grande Detetive #Edna vai se casar #O Pai que sabia de menos #Os braços fortes da Mamãe - EPISÓDIO 300 #Pedindo à Deus #O novo Bart #Soletrando #A paixão de Ned #Krusty vai a Washington #Homer magnata #Eu quero ver o céu #Três gays do condomínio #Cara cadê meu rancho #Velho Covarde #Pare Minha Mulher, Por Favor #Bart vai a guerra #Moe e Maggie Temporada 15 (episódios 314-335) #A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores - Parte XIV #Minha Mãe é Uma Fugitiva #Presidente por acidente #Os Monólogos da Rainha #O Homem Que é Fera #Hoje, Eu Sou Um Palhaço #Essa é a 15º Temporada #Marge Contra Solteiros, Idosos, Casais Sem Filhos, Adolescentes e Gays #Eu Robô #Desabafos de Uma Dona de Casa Furiosa #Marge viaja na história #Milhouse Não Mora Mais Aqui #Inteligente #O Ziff Veio Jantar #O Dia da Co-Dependência #Delinquente Errante #Um Casamento Muito Doido #Homer e Marge em Fuga #Homer Torta #Como Não Éramos #A Bandeira e o Bart #Guerra da Imprensa Temporada 16 (episódio 336-356) #A Casa Árvore dos Horrores Parte XV #Vale Tudo na Guerra da Cozinha #Dormindo com seu Inimigo #Ela era minha namorada #O Gordo e o Garotinho #O Expresso Homer #Mamãe no bar do Moe #Jogada desesperada de Homer e Ned #O rap do Bart #O Casamenteiro #Em Um dia claro não consigo ver a Minha Irmã #Goo Goo Gai Pan #O Trailer do Homer #O Informante das Sete Cervejas #Futuro-Drama #Não Tema o Carpinteiro #O Coração do Bart #Destroi-se um Astro #Graças À Deus, Chegou o Juízo Final #Em Casa Longe do Homer #O Pai, O Filho e O Santo Hóspede Temporada 17 (episódios 357-378) #O Desafio dos Manatis #A Garota que Dormia Pouco #Milhouse Duro de Matar #A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores XVI #Marge Mimando o Filho #Vejam como Homer corre #A Última das Mães de Chapeu Vermelho #O Bob Italiano #O Conto de Natal dos Simpsons #O pai do Homer #Para onde estamos indo? #O Zelador Cantor #História Quase Sem Fim #Bart Tem Duas Mães #Homer Simpson, Essa É a Sua Esposa #Abe de Um Milhão de Dólares #Beijos, Beijos, Golpe a Indiana #As Histórias Mais Molhadas da História #Garotas Só Querem Somar #A Amnésia da Marge #A Evolução do Homem #Conselheiros Marge e Homer Temporada 18 Alguns nomes estão em inglês, porque não foram anúnciados alguns nomes de episódios (episódios 379-400) #O Mauricinho, o Chef, sua Mulher e seu Homer #Jazzy e as Gatinhas #Por favor Homer, não faça isso #A casa da árvore dos horrores XVII #G.I. (D'oh!) #Moe e Lisa #Sorvete de Marge (Com Cabelos Azuis Claros) #Casal Esquisito #Kill Gil: Vols. 1 & 2 #A esposa aquática #A vingança é um prato que se serve três vezes #Pequena Grande Garota #Crescendo com Springfield #Caipiras cantantes #Vovô-Romeu e sua Julieta #Homer, o Paparazzi #Marge na Internet #O Grande Perdedor #Bombeiros Ladrões #Pare, Senão o Meu Cachorro Atira! #24 minutos #O Massacre do Depoimento de Kent - 400º Episódio Temporada 19 Veja tambem: Abertura da nova Temporada (episódios 401-420) #Ele adora Voar e Ele faz D'ohs #O Homer de Sevilha #O Homer Guincho #Eu Não Quero Saber Porque o Passarinho na Gaiola Canta #A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores Parte XVIII #Milhouse Fica Orfão #Maridos e Facas #Funeral a um Amigo #Eterna Bobeira da Mente do Simpson #De Muitos, Wiggum #Show dos Anos 90 #Amor a moda de Springfield #O Delator #Disque 'N' de Nerd #Fumo na filha #Papai Fujão #A vaca do Apocalipse #Qualquer Sundance desses #Mona Louca #Tudo Sobre Lisa Temporada 20 Essa temporada está estreando nos EUA, por isso alguns episódios ainda estão sem roteiro. Atenção, aqui os episódios estão na ordem em que foram confirmados. (episódios 421-440) #Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes #Lost Verizon #Double, Double, Boy in Trouble #Treehouse of Horror XIX #Dangerous Curves #Homer and Lisa Exchange Cross Words #Mypods and Broomsticks #The Burns and The Bees *Take My Life, Please *Father Knows Worst *Four Great Women and a Manicure *Lisa the Drama Queen *The Good, the Sad and the Drugly *In the Name of the Grandfather *Coming to Homerica *Waverly Hills 9021-D'oh *Homer The Whopper *Eeny Teeny Maya Moe *The Great Wife Hope *Bart Gets a 'Z' Temporada 21 *Diario de Lisa *A ex de Homer *Quem é você? *A casa da árvore dos horrores XX *Marge fica milhonaria *A casa de Barte *Lara Sprote-Tomp Raider-I *O fim dos Isototes *Como tudo começou *Futuro Drama Sabemos que vai acontecer Escritores *Seth Rogen e Evan Goldberg, escritores do filme Superbad vão escrever um episódio. Sinopses *No episódio escrito por Seth Rogen e Evan Goldberg o Cara dos Quadrinhos cria um superheroi chamado Everyman, e o poder dele é que ele adiquire o poder de todo o superheroi de gibi que ele toca. Ele tem seu proprio filme estrelando Homer mas Homer está acima do peso e não parece um superheroi. Rogen faz o personal trainer de Homer. Homer fica em otima forma, mas, o filme é cancelado e ele fica depressivo. Esse episódio vai estreiar em 2009 nos E.U.A. *Moe conhece uma garota na Internet muito bonita e que acha que ele é bom o suficiente pra ela. Eles se conhecem cara a cara e na verdade ela tem 1 metro de altura. Ele realmente ama ela, mas tem medo do que seus amigos vão pensar. *Homer e Vovô vão para a irlanda até um bar onde Vovô foi 40 anos atrás em um dos melhores dias da vida dele. Lá eles ficam bêbados, eles compram o bar e acabam descobrinfo que na Irlanda os Bares não são mais tão populares na Irlanda por que não se pode fumar neles. Kenneth Branagh vai fazer a voz do homen que os vende o bar. *Numa parodia de Ratatouille , Homer compra veneno para matar ratos na cozinha. Os ratos fazem uma refeição para Homer, mas ela não está ótima então ele decide matar os ratos. Este episódio vai ao ar nos E.U.A em Março de 2009. *Homer deixa Maggie na porta de um convento. E de repente se transforma numa sátira de Código DaVinci onde o convento tem uso para Maggie envolvendo a paz mundial e querem pegar ela devolta. *Ned compra a casa dos Simpsons e aluga ela para eles. *Outro episódio sobre o Sideshow Bob *Lisa conhece a cantora Alaska Nebraska (Ellen Page) *Vai haver um episódio estilo Prison Break. Convidados Especiais *Mark Cuban, Jeff Bezos e Marv Albert num episódio em dezembro de 2008. *Talvez Madonna *Anne Hathaway - como uma garota que Bart gosta em The Good, the Sad and the Drugly *Jodie Foster - como a Maggie adulta em Four Great Women and a Manicure *Merl Reagle em Homer and Lisa Exchange Cross Words *Shohreh Aghdashloo *Kenneth Branagh como o Homen que vende o Bar para Homer e o Vovô *Ellen Page com o nome de "Alaska Nebraska" *Kelsey Grammer de volta como Sideshow Bob Outros *Pela primeira vez Dan Castellaneta(Homer) vai ser produtor executivo. (Contando com que a 20ª Temporada tenha 20 episódios, como é esperado, vão ser 440 episódios. Mas só existem 15 episódios totalmente confimados.) Categoria: Índice da Wikisimpsons en:Episode Guide de:Episodenguide